Custom Scenario's
The premise As of Beta 2 Linux Tycoon includes an "Import Scenario" function. This allows the player to import a custom game to Linux Tycoon. In essence, this will allow you to create your own custom rules, including competitors, packages and bugs etc. How it works Although it might sound a bit scary for the faint-of-heart, the method to create a custom scenario is brilliantly simple. Custom scenarios are created, edited and saved with an .ltx-extension (an example-scenario can be viewed, saved or downloaded right here). The .ltx is a simple text file that can be edited in your favorite text-editor, be it Notepad, Libre Office Writer, TextMate or Vim/Emacs if you're a bit hardcore. As long as the file is saved with the .ltx-extension and follow the specification, Linux Tycoon will recognise and import it. File contents The example scenario mentioned and linked to above, contains a great description on how to construct your scenario files, but lets break it down piece by piece anyway. = This section of the file is where you list that packages you wish to see in the gameEach package should be on a seperate single line and there is no limit on the number of packages you can have in your scenario. Each Package type I.e Web browser has its own numerical Code as follows Note: These are also Listed in the example file. #Web Browser. #Office Suite. #Desktop Environment. #Games. #Graphics Editing. #Programming. #Communication. #Utilities. #Multimedia. The package line : Example: Name = T''his can be anything you like In this example it is the gnome desktop environment. Bugs = T''his is the number of Bugs or Problems the package starts the game with (this number will increase as the game goes on and decrease as you assign staff and volunteers). Description = Again anything you want that describes the package it can be serious As it is in the above example or comical depending on the type of scenario you are creating. isOpenSource =T''his denotes if the package is open source or Proprietary and the settings are Tru or False. NerdCred = ''Use this section to give "NerdCred" to the package the higher the number the Nerdier it is. Popularity = Similar to NerdCred But in a more broad appeal again the Higher the number the More popular the software is. SizeinMB ='' This is how much Space in MB the package takes and wil increase the Size of your distro. TypeOfSoftware = ''This corresponds to the list above i.e 1 being Web Browser. Version = This denotes the MAJOR software version of the package. NO minor version needs to be inputted as this is done by Linux Tycon as part of the evolution of the scenario. (the competition) Example : Name = This can be anything you want in this example the distro is named Kubuntu. Users '' = This is the initial number of user's the distro has and will increase or decrease with the evolution of you scenario. numbers only, do not include commas eg 3500 not 3,500 Version = ''this is the version number of this distro and is to be major numbers only for example 12 not 12.2 Packages = i''n this field you input the package names you create in the packages section so if you want the package name to be "Gnome"'' then you would enter Gnome and use ; to seperate each package but dont use spaces Category:Custom Scenarios